


On the Menu

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, SexGod!Bones, Starfleet Academy, Virgin!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's a virgin and asks his new friend Bones to help him out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Menu

At the end of every routine physical, Bones always talked about birth control and STD prevention with his patients. And Jim Kirk was his patient and would not escape his treatment room without The Talk, no matter how miserably uncomfortable a conversation it might be for both of them.

And it was…just totally not for the reasons Bones thought it would be.

“Jim, says here your STD boosters aren’t up to date. In fact, says here you’ve never even taken one. Why would you risk your health…”

“I don’t need STD boosters, Bones. We good here?” Jim jumped down from the table and, after yanking on his grey briefs, started pulling on his cadet reds, tossing the medical gown he’d worn for the exam aside.

“What do you mean you don’t need STD boosters? Condoms might be fine birth control—depending on the species but…”

“Don’t need birth control either.” Jim’s cheeks were flushed darker than his reds as he pulled his black undershirt over his head and slipped into his jacket. Bones just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Jim, I’m a doctor. I won’t judge you.”

“Bones, I don’t need any of that stuff because I’m not sexually active.” Jim said in a rush, his words blurring together.

“Jim, you shouldn’t lie to your doctor.” Bones crossed his arms over his chest. “If you’re not comfortable talking to me, I can get someone else.”

Jim moistened his lips and glanced around the room, looking like he desperately wanted to bolt. “I don’t need any of that stuff because I’m a virgin.” 

Bones choked down a laugh. “Come again?”

“I am a virgin.” Jim ground out, covering his crimson face with his hands. “Go ahead and laugh. I’m twenty-two years old and I am a virgin.”

“But…you flirt…you’ve had hook-ups since we’ve been here at the Academy…”

Jim shook his head, dropping his hands to fist at his side. “Yes, I’m a flirt. But have you ever seen me go home with anyone? Man? Woman? Different species? I’ve never sealed the deal.”

“Is it religious belief? Some sort of physical or psychological block? I mean, if you don’t want to be active, that’s obviously fine. But if you do and there’s an issue, we can treat it.”

“No, it’s just…in high school, my girlfriend didn’t want to and I totally respected that and her but then she bragged to everyone about how we had, you know, done it and that I was super good—a real stud—and it sort of snowballed and Riverside is a small town so I got this reputation so I could never do it with anyone because the first time is really awkward and I’d be terrible and die of embarrassment and I’m not that into girls anyway and…” Jim blurted all of this incredible speech really fast and then shrugged. “So, now I’m the only 22 year old virgin cadet in Starfleet.”

Bones blinked as he processed and tried to parse out the meaning in that speech. The part of him that wasn’t Jim’s concerned doctor was definitely interested in the part where Jim said he wasn’t that into girls. 

“So, the point is, I don’t need STD boosters. Thanks anyway, Bones. See ya later.” Jim fled out the door like both the Klingons and the Romulans were behind him, leaving Bones to gape after him.

* * *

After his physical, Jim avoided him for several days, which didn’t surprise Bones too much. Bones tried not to think about Jim’s admission. He was a doctor after all. He’d heard it all—twice—before he’d graduated medical school. But, reconciling Jim’s virgin status with the man he’d watched flirt his way through every bar surrounding Starfleet Academy in the last four months—well, that was nearly impossible. Anyone with eyes could see how unbelievably gorgeous Jim was, plus he was smart and kind and funny. Anyone would be lucky to be with Jim. Bones himself had often wished to be the recipient of Jim’s charm. 

On the last day of finals week, Bones came home and changed into his oldest sweats and rattiest t-shirt. By some miracle of scheduling, he’d gotten his first three day weekend since he’d been at the Academy. No shifts, no classes, and no more tests. He flipped on the holo-screen, in the dim room, and sipped his best bourbon. Several hours later, the sound of his door slipping open woke him from his doze. 

“Hey, Jim.” Bones grinned at him, stretching a bit from his nap. “We made it through finals, man. Have a drink.”

Jim stood at the foot of the sofa, shifting from foot to foot, worrying his bottom lip. “That stuff we talked about the other day—you won’t—“ Jim swallowed. “Tell anyone?”

“I take patient confidentiality seriously, Jim. I won’t breathe a word.” Bones said, his eyes locking on Jim’s blue ones. Jim huffed out a breath and nodded, dropping onto the sofa at Bones’ feet. Bones sat up to make room for him, sipping his drink.

“Thanks, Bones.”

Bones desperately wanted to ask follow-up questions but he couldn’t—and wouldn’t—if Jim didn’t pursue the topic farther. Jim poured himself a drink but didn’t sip it while Bones searched his blank mind for any other conversational topic.

“Bones—“ Jim began and then licked his lips. He carefully placed his drink on the coffee table and wiped his hands on his legs. “Would you help me?”

“Of course, Jim. Anything.” 

“Take my virginity.”

Bones dropped his drink, the glass bouncing away as the liquor spattered the sofa and floor, the pungent scent of the alcohol filling the small room. He stared at Jim, watching the blush crawl up his friend’s face.

“You’re into guys too. I know it’s a lot to ask but…”

_A lot to ask?_ Bones had spent months in his lonely bunk with only his own hand for company, trying not to think of his new friend with the pouty lips and the incredibly blue eyes. Bones had to stop himself from launching into Jim’s arms. 

“You don’t have to be my boyfriend or anything…just…I’d like to get this over with and to be with someone I trust. If you think it would be too weird or ruin our friendship or you’re not attracted to me or anything…” Jim babbled into Bones’ continued silence. “Never mind.”

Bones grabbed Jim’s hand as he started to rise from the sofa. “Kid, you don’t want me. I’m old and out of practice. I haven’t had sex at all in two years and haven’t been with a guy in eight.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, Bones. It’s fine.” Jim flushed and shrugged, tugging his hand away from Bones. “I’ll find someone else. Or not. Whatever.”

“Kid, you’re gorgeous. Surely, you know that. You could have anyone.”

“But you’re the one I want.” Jim looked at him, worrying his full bottom lip, his big, impossibly blue eyes woebegone. Bones did something stupid. He leaned forward and kissed him. And then Bones was lost because, for all that Jim Kirk might be a virgin, he could kiss like the very devil, tempting any man to sin. Jim shifted toward him on the sofa and somehow, without any conscious idea of how it happened, Jim was sitting on his lap and Bones’ hands were under his uniform jacket as they kissed like their lives depended on it. Jim’s hands skimmed under the hem of Bones’ t-shirt and Bones pushed away.

“Wait, kid.” Bones said, shocked at how breathless and needy his voice sounded. “We gotta talk first. Set some ground rules.”

“You talk like this is a diplomatic negotiation.” Jim groaned, trying to capture Bones’ mouth again. After a few more brief, drugging kisses, Bones pushed him away and slid to the other end of the sofa. 

“When you say you’re a virgin, what do you mean?”

Jim’s brow furrowed as he looked at him. “I mean, I’ve never had sex. What do you think I mean?”

“I was trying to ask about your experience level.” Bones rolled his eyes. “Never mind. I’ll figure it out. And when you say you want to lose your virginity, what do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me. And I want to fuck you.” Jim locked his bright blue eyes on Bones’ face, his breathing still uneven but bold and confident about what he wanted.

“Good thing I’m a switch hitter then.” 

“And I’d like a blow job too.”

“You sound like you’re ordering off a menu.” Bones laughed and Jim smiled at him, bright and happy.

“There are several other things I’d like to order, a la carte, so to speak. But those are the big ones. I may not be experienced but I’ve watched a lot of pornos.”

“Why does that not surprise me? Well, that’s not a ridiculous expectation to live up to or anything.” Bones sighed. “Okay, kid. If this is what you want. Last thing. Safeword. You know what that is?”

“Apples.” At Bones’ confused look, Jim elaborated. “Safeword is apples. And I’d like to start now, please.”

* * *

“You’re a demanding little thing, aren’t you?” Bones smiled at Jim to take the sting out of his words. Jim had never understood hesitating over a decision once it was made. Plus, he was really eager to get naked and horizontal with Bones. Jim stood and peeled off his uniform jacket. He reached for the hem of his black undershirt but Bones grabbed his hands. 

“Let me do that, baby.” Bones stopped and squinted up at him. He stood next to him, still studying Jim’s face. “No, you’re not really a baby. Sweetie? Honey? Sugar?” Slowly, Bones slipped his hands under the t-shirt, his palms warm on Jim’s sides. Jim dropped his head back with a groan as Bones skimmed his palms over his chest. He’d wanted Bones’ legendary hands on him for ages. “You like that, darlin’?” 

Jim nodded, struggling to pull Bones’ mouth back to his. Bones kissed him briefly before breaking away. He tugged the shirt over Jim’s head and off his arms, tangling his hands in it, before pulling it gently off. Bones walked them back toward his narrow bunk, his nimble surgeon’s fingers at the waistband of Jim’s uniform pants, brushing the short, coarse hair above his cock as he undid his trousers. Jim rocked his hips, awash in the strange and wonderful sensation of having someone else touch him like this. He didn’t know what to do with his own hands, grabbing at Bones’ shoulders to hold him up, sliding them into his soft, silky hair, dark as the night sky. 

Bones knelt at his feet and unzipped Jim’s boots. He pulled off his boots and socks before pushing his uniform trousers down. Jim opened his eyes and looked down, straight into Bones’ gorgeous eyes, mossy green nearly obscured by the black pupil. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, Bones pressed his full, plush mouth against Jim’s erection, licking up and down the shaft through the thin cotton briefs. The moist, hot heat of Bones’ mouth felt better than anything ever. From a distance, he heard a high, keening sound that he realized, belatedly, he made. _Was he making the right noises? Why couldn’t he figure out what do with his hands?_

“Bones.” Jim groaned out, his knees and thighs starting to shake, clutching at Bones’ shoulders and hair, anything to anchor himself in this universe of intense sensation. Gently, Bones tugged off his briefs before pushing Jim down on the bed. Grateful, Jim lay back, propped on his elbows, his thighs spread wide. Dimly, he realized that he was completely naked and Bones remained fully clothed. He fought his instinctive urge to yank the covers over him to hide his scarred body from his lover. His lover! Bones was going to be his lover! Jim couldn’t really hold any thought in his head for very long. 

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Bones leaned forward and, sliding his warm palms up Jim’s thighs, licked a long strip up his cock, from root to tip. He swirled his tongue over the tip and Jim’s arms gave out. He collapsed onto the bed, lost to need, desire, sensation. Bones wrapped his hand around Jim’s cock at the same time his hot, wicked mouth closed completely over the head, sucking in counterpoint to his hand. Jim thrust up, acting on pure instinct, but Bones brought his other arm down over his lower belly, holding him still and captive to the intense sensation. 

Jim grabbed at the sheets, trying to tilt up his head to get a visual on what was otherwise overwhelming sensation. He slit his eyes open, just as his vision whited out at the edges, knowing he was close, nearly there. Bones moaned around him, causing Jim to feel the vibrations all down his cock. His balls tightened as he cried Bones’ name.

Bones opened his eyes, locking his hazel gaze on Jim’s face, his plush mouth stretched wide over Jim’s cock. Slowly, he winked at Jim. Jim gasped as the orgasm crashed over him, whiting out his vision and slamming him back into the bed. 

Jim managed to crack open his eyes a few minutes later, to find Bones, still frustratingly dressed, lying next to him on the bed, his head propped on his hand, watching Jim come down from his post-orgasm high. With his free hand, he gently stroked down Jim’s back and side, a comforting, grounding caress. Bones smiled at him. The doctor was gorgeous with his usual scowl—a smile made him simply devastating. 

“Good?” Bones whispered. Jim nodded, shyly, and buried his face in the crook of Bones’ neck. Bones idly stroked his back, cuddling him close, making him shiver. Bones pulled the blanket up over them, holding him through the afterglow.

“I want to do that to you sometime.” Jim whispered, into Bones’ neck, and loved the involuntary hitch of Bones’ breathing. “And you are wearing far too many clothes.”

“You want me naked?” Bones murmured, drawing out the Southern lilt to his voice that did things to Jim. He shuddered and nodded. 

“Been dreaming about seeing you naked for a while now.” Jim whispered and leaned back to capture Bones’ mouth with his. He swept his tongue into Bones mouth, tasting himself mixed with the bourbon Bones’ drank earlier. Jim whimpered at the erotic taste, rocking his hips against Bones. 

“What’s next on the menu, Jimmy?” Bones whispered, as he leaned away to pull his t-shirt over his head. Jim slid his hand into Bones’ pants to wrap his fingers around Bones’ hard cock. 

“This. Inside me.” Jim panted and Bones groaned, flipping Jim onto his back, and pressing against him. 

Jim loved the press of their silken skin together, the spicy citrus scent of Bones mixing with his own made his head swim. Jim teased Bones, rubbing his fingers over the head of his cock, twirling his thumb through the drops of pearly wetness at the tip. He loved feeling the change in Bones’ breathing and his heart pounding against his own, knowing that Bones was as undone by him as he was by Bones. Bones broke away, fumbling at the bedside table for lube. He tossed his pants to the floor and crawled up over Jim, giving him a brief drugging kiss. 

“Jimmy, you gotta listen to me.” Bones panted, waiting for Jim to open his eyes and focus on him. He cupped Jim’s cheeks in his hands and then brushed a kiss over his mouth. “If you’ve never done this before, it might be uncomfortable and weird. Some people just don’t like it and that’s totally cool, ok?”

“Okay, doc. Just fuck me already, please.” Jim rocked his hips into Bones, rubbing their erections together. “Please, Bones, I need you. Please.” 

“Okay, darlin’-- slow down. We’ve got all night. Jim—promise me that you’ll tell me if it hurts or you don’t like it or you want to stop…”

“I promise, anything, Bones.” Jim nodded, pulling on Bones hips to align with him. Shifting to the side, Bones coated his fingers in lube and pressed against Jim’s entrance. Despite himself, Jim shuddered and tensed, feeling the slightest bit of apprehension under the scorching heat of desire.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Bones whispered nonsense words to him until he relaxed enough to allow his first finger entrance. Patiently, Bones prepared him while pressing brief kisses to Jim’s mouth. Jim’s thighs fell open as Bones opened him up and made him ready for him. Jim arched up with a yell as Bones brushed a sensitive spot, deep within him that he hadn’t even known he possessed. Bones did it again, doing some wonderful trick with his thumb on the outside, and smiled as Jim groaned and shuddered beneath him. 

He withdrew his fingers, wiping them on his t-shirt before coating himself with lube and rolling on top of Jim. “You sure, Jimmy?”

“God, Bones, yes.” Jim grabbed Bones’ hips trying to wiggle closer, impale himself on Bones’ cock. 

“Darlin’…let me…” Bones aligned himself and pressed the head of his cock into Jim, who breathed through the burning stretch. The sensation felt unfamiliar and strange but also incredibly good, so incredibly right, so incredibly intense, in a way that Jim hadn’t imagined, could never have imagined before this moment. He’d known, of course, but experiencing something was totally different from knowledge and understanding. He clutched at Bones’ ass, trying to pull him deeper. 

“Not so fast, Jimmy. You’ll…” Bones moaned as Jim managed to pull him a few inches deeper, dropping his forehead to press against Jim’s forehead. Slowly, almost infinitesimally, Bones rocked his hips until Jim’s body gave way for him and he was seated fully inside. Jim opened his eyes to find Bones watching his face closely, worrying pinching his mouth. Their eyes met and Jim’s breath hitched from the incredible intimacy of this moment. Bones—his beloved Bones—was inside him, filling him, stretching him and it felt strange and wonderful and incredible and…Jim just wanted more, wanted all of it, wanted everything with this man. 

“Talk to me. You ok, darlin’?” Jim nodded, pulling Bones down for a deep kiss, stroking his cheek. 

“Please, Bones, move.” Jim rocked his hips as Bones thrust into him, his hand on Jim’s cock in time to his movements. When Bones’ cock brushed that spot inside Jim again, Jim arched up into Bones with a yell, spurting hot and fast over his hand. Bones groaned and pressed deep, quaking inside Jim through his own orgasm. He collapsed onto Jim who wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. Bones shuddered. He pulled out and, after fetching a washcloth, tidied both of them. He laid down and gathered Jim back into his arms, pulling the blanket over them, tucking it gently around Jim’s shoulders.

“You feel ok, Jimmy?” Bones said, his voice rough and sleepy, running his fingers through Jim’s hair. Jim nodded against his shoulder, feeling safe and warm in the comfort of Bones’ embrace. He raised his head to look at Bones’ face, relaxed and sated now. He kissed him briefly. 

“Jim, I know you’ve got more on the menu, but this old man’s got to rest.” Jim laid his head on Bones’ chest, over his heartbeat, feeling sated and sleepy now. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll wear you out again in the morning. There’s lots more on the menu.” Jim whispered to an already dozing Bones. 

* * * 

On New Year’s Eve, they laid together, curled up, pressed against each other on Bones’ bed, listening to the rain patter against the windows. Bones softly stroked Jim’s side as they come down from their post-orgasm high. Bones had inadvertently taught Jim how to be his dream lover. Jim, ever a fast learner, knew exactly how to take him apart and was not at all shy about using his newfound knowledge in a variety of creative ways. Other than Bones working his shifts at the hospital and occasional food runs, they barely made it out of bed during the entire winter break.

Bones sucked in a breath, steeling himself to say what he knew he needed to say, as winter break ended tomorrow. “Jim, darlin,’ you’re far from a virgin now. I’m not complainin’ but why are you wasting your time in this old guy’s bed?”

“You talk like you’re a hundred.” Jim scoffed, cuddling close. “I already have the only person I want. Love you, Bones.” 

Bones froze at Jim’s statement, swallowing against the panic that closed his throat. He might be good in the bedroom but he and love were a disaster. His heart thumped loudly against his ribcage as the blood rush whooshed past his ears. Jim seemed to have no idea he’d set off an emotional bomb in the middle of the bedroom. Instead, he rolled over and pulled the blankets up to his chin, backing up against Bones into the little spoon position.

“You’re confusing sex and love, kid.” Bones finally rasped out.

“I really don’t think I am. I’ve known I was in love with you for a while—since that first day on the shuttle. You don’t have to say it back.” Jim shrugged, yawning. How could he be so caviler about this? They’d just been having fun, weren’t they? Though the thought of Jim having fun with anyone else made Bones want to put his fist through something, that wasn’t the bargain they’d made.

“Kid, you don’t want an broken down old man like me. You can have anyone.”

“It’s fine if you don’t love me, Bones. But don’t presume to know how I feel. I was a virgin. That doesn’t mean I don’t know my own heart.”

“So, what are we doing here, kid?” Bones whispered, his heart still slamming against his ribcage at Jim’s admission.

“Sleeping.” Jim answered, crossly. “Other than that, I’d say we’re lovers.”

“Lovers.” Bones repeated.

Jim rolled back to face him with a huffy sigh. “Leonard, do you not want to be lovers? I thought you liked what we did—what we do—together.”

“No, I do. I just…kid, I’m terrible at relationships and…”

Jim leaned up and kissed him. “Bones, you think too much. Go to sleep. You’ll need your strength for what I have planned for tomorrow morning. There’s more I want you to teach me, Bones. And you know what they say. Practice makes perfect.”

* * * 

_18 months later_

Jim and Bones lay curled up on their narrow bunk, clasped together, cuddling and kissing every so often. They both prayed the dawn would delay itself but they knew that, in the morning, Jim shipped out on the Farragut for his first ten weeks in the black. It would mark the first time they’d been separated since they’d been at the Academy and both dreaded it. The rain pattered on the windows as they lay pressed together, warm and safe in each other’s arms. 

“You’ll probably be so busy that you won’t even miss me, kid.” Bones said in a faux cheerful voice. “And I’ve got lots of research to do.”

“It’s going to suck—and not in the good way, Bones.” Jim whispered back, miserable. “I hate the idea of being away from you.”

Bones stroked a hand up his back and cupped the back of his head, pressing their foreheads together. He drew a deep breath, needing to say the words he’d wanted to tell Jim for so long. “Jim, I love…love you, so much, darlin.” 

Jim raised up to look Bones full in the face. Bones had never been able to say the words before, though Jim told him nearly daily. He smiled at him, brilliant and bright and happy. “You mean it, Bones?”

Bones felt the blush surge to his cheeks and closed his eyes at the joy on Jim’s face. He didn’t trust this much happiness. He nodded. 

“You make me really happy, Jim.” Bones said and bit his lip, feeling like he’d just dared the universe to send karma rushing his way. But then he considered, maybe being with Jim was the karmic balance from his awful divorce. Jim wiggled into his arms, straddling him, still smiling.

“I’d like to order something new off the menu tonight…”


End file.
